Welcome, Crystal Prep
This is how Welcome, Crystal Prep goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. crunches Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Ryan. Is someone else with you? nods Matau T. Monkey: Who, Master Ryan? steps back to reveal Sari Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Master Ryan. I didn't know you had a sister. explains to Thomas' human friends what happened Toby (EG): So, Timothy. What was it again? Timothy (EG): The portal's gone. Evil Ryan: The magic from it has been drained. Well. Not mine because Sci-Ryan gave me them back. James (EG): What?! Toby (EG): What do you mean the portal's gone? Timothy: The magic of the portal has been drained. Well, Sci-Ryan gave Evil Ryan his magic back. But it's not there. It's disappeared. It won't work anymore. Evil Ryan: Ryan got someone competing for the Wondercolts. James (EG): Who? Matau T. Monkey: My master's sister. Sari Sumdac. James (EG): Ryan has a sister? Evil Ryan: Yes. Anglaope: I met her with my boyfriend. Gordon (EG): That's good, Anglaope. Timothy: Anyways, throat the magic is just randomly popping from everywhere. Evil Ryan: During pep rally's and costume changes. Ryan thinks it has something to do with that Thomas. Timothy: Same here. Toby (EG): What in tarnation is he up to? Evil Ryan: I don't know, Toby.bonks Evil Ryan on the head Ow! Toby (EG): Who did that? Evil Ryan: Maybe it's Indigo Zap. Spencer (EG): Huh? Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! No ones mingling! splat Ryan F-Freeman: What? Who did that? Spencer (EG): snarls Timothy: Leave this to me. Thomas, what have you been up to? Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? Thomas (EG): Me? Oh, I was just, uh— Spencer (EG): Who wants to know?! Gordon (EG): Um, we do. Sir Denial Fortesque: Yeah. We know that Indigo Zap is with you. Toby (EG): You said it, Dan. But let's not get too competitive before the games even start. Sideburn: The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost. Matau T. Monkey: It's just about that reputation, right, Sideburn? Henry (EG): That's not a very nice thing to say. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Crystal Prepper.tackles Sideburn Take it back! Take it back! Sideburn: Easy for you to say! Jessabel: Just because you're a Canterlot High student, Sideburn have to take it easy on him. Anyways, throat Sorry, my friends, but these games aren't about being nice. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. the green mist What's this? three boys in hoods are singing Matau T. Monkey: I better follow the singing. follows the green mist and the singing Starscream (EG): Huh? Who's that? Another student? Knock Out (EG): I think it is, Starscream. He must've heard us. Breakdown (EG): For realsies? I think that he has ears like a fox. Knock Out (EG): You have ears like a Hippo, Breakdown. Breakdown (EG): My ears are fine, Thank you. And by the way, you've got ears like a... Starscream (EG): Uh. I'll tell you what I know. Going to this school with you two isn't making this any moreclinched teeth bearable. Matau T. Monkey: Hello, there. I'm Matau. Ryan's apprentice. Starscream (EG): It's nice to meet you, Matau. I'm Starscream, this is Knock Out and Breakdown. Matau T. Monkey: Starscream. I think there's someone else got the same name as you. At least I'm the leader of my band called Matau and the Skylanders. Starscream (EG): Hmm. How interesting. Matau T. Monkey: Is Megatron with you? Starscream (EG): Megatron? Oh. He's a friend of mine. Knock Out (EG): We're in a band called the Deceptilings. Like the Dazzlings and other siren singers, we are known to sing from time to time. Breakdown (EG): Excuse me. We sing all the time. That's how we get people to do what we want. Knock Out (EG): Breakdown (EG), whispers Breakdown! Breakdown (EG): What did I just say? Starscream (EG): What you meant to say, Breakdown, is that the Friendship Games is great thing for us to compete. Breakdown (EG): Oh yes. What he said what I meant to say. That is what I meant.... to say. Knock Out (EG): That's it?scoffs That's what you would've said if you weren't the worst. Breakdown (EG): You're worser than I am. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes